the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: First Contact
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Alien invasion | previousseason = Metro 2035 | nextseason = Size Does Matter}} is the thirty-second season of After the Dark. Being labeled as a redemption season for the plundered season Falling Skies, First Contact was thoroughly enjoyed by players due to its intense story, battles and moments. Hosts Fort Group NPCs Captive Group NPCs Other NPCs The Gang Monastery Flashbacks Eldernorl Forces London Indonesia New York Timeline Prologue: *After earth has been invaded by an alien species North America has been wiped out, Europeans have been taken to mass concentration camps, Russia and China have been using all their artillery until the world suddenly ceased to receive news about them, Africa has been struck by a pandemic, nothing was known about the Middle East since the day the invasion started, major cities in southern Asia and Oceania have been isolated from the rest of the world. *Two Weeks into the invasions after the aliens have been aggressively exterminating the population of Rio de Janeiro 16 survivors meet up at Copacabana after having escaped a camp set nearby that was being overrun by aliens. *The group realises that they are being followed by a pack of five aliens, they proceed to run to Copacabana Fort. *They are cornered in the patio but the group being led by Nuno manage to break into the fort and lock themselves in it, however Ella, Tom, LeQuisha, Mikey, Nicholas, Wesley, Max and John can't get inside the fort in time and get captured by the aliens. Week 1: *The Captive Group were taken to an alien aircraft and flied to the top of a concentration camp at the top of Sugarloaf Mountain. *The Fort Group finds themselves in a dark room, they smell rotten flesh. Nuno finds a door, the group goes through it and find themselves in sleeping quarters, they find two corpses, they find some canned goods in the corner, three blankets, a jammed gun and a packet of cigarettes. *Upon being locked in the camp, the Captive Group met Cascada, one of LeQuisha's strippers. She explained that her and four more strippers had been surviving inside the strip club until they were captured and sent here. *With light coming from the sleeping quarters the fort group finds five more doors, they find a shower area from where they obtained seven spare sets of clothing, a storage room with ten weeks worth of supplies, a room leading to the cannons. *The Captives see a man being dragged to the centre of the camp, an alien digs its claws into the back of the man's neck and proceeded to communicate through the man. The alien explained that they intended to investigate the human species and told the survivors that if they collaborated peacefully they won't be any deaths. *The Fort Group finds an armoury and obtain two machine guns, two handguns and ten knives. * The Fort Group then explores the canteen where they find a door leading to a training area where they find two corpses, one laying on top of a handgun and another one holding a death note that Nuno reads. *After finding a flashlight the Fort Group decide to stay here for the week and go to sleep. *The Captive Group was analysed with some sort of alien technology. Cascada then guided the group to a set of tents. LeQuisha chooses to share a tent with Cascada and the other four strippers: Gabrielle, Azucar, Lucia and Africa. Wesley is joined by a young man called Oliver in his tent, they share tents. Week 2: *The Fort Group's electricity generator stops working, together with that the corpses start stinking. Gavin and Jaylen both got sick overnight. After Ahsan bumps his head while moving around in darkness, the group uses a flashlight to get to a tank through where they scope out the area. They throw the corpses outside, causing them to pile in front of the fort's exit, Nuno decides to try dragging them to the sea but the Bio-Tank at the patio starts aiming at him, causing him to run away from the fort area into Copacabana, he hides in an ice-cream parlour. *Meanwhile Nuno loots the parlour Nathaniel discovers that the Bio-Tank targets heat sources after he throws some of the corpses at it and it doesn't attack them. Nuno sees a group of people approaching, he hides from them while the people at the fort start making noise to lure them away from Nuno. This works with a muscular man (Hound), the teenager (Tiger) and the woman (Fox) going to check out the fort meanwhile the fat man (Racoon) and the attractive man (Wolf) continue searching the area in which Nuno is hiding. The people at the fort lock themselves in the fort once again, meanwhile Nuno looks out for a chance to run away. The fort group sees Fox toss a flare into the patio, causing the Bio-Tank to shoot into it's direction, allowing Tiger to run up to the Bio-Tank and destroy it. *Wolf makes his way into the ice-cream parlour and finds Nuno, he locks the door upon entering. Nuno shoots at Wolf, Wolf dodges the shot and hides behind a table. Meanwhile Fox, Hound and Tiger begin banging the fort's door trying to convince the Fort Group to let them in. Wolf convinces Nuno to make the Fort Group open the entrance and hand over all their food and weapons, the group also realises that they'd lost a lot of food from the storage room due to rats they'd heard earlier on. While handing over the supplies the gang is surprised by two elder ladies holding guns, they aim their guns at the gang and force them to return their supplies to the Fort Group, they however only give them back part of said supplies, running away with the rest of them. The Fort Group lock themselves inside the Fort once again, but open again after the elder ladies, Edith and Ingrid demand them to thank them. *Ingrid and Edith explain them who the gang is, a former group of drug dealers, and how they once tried robbing the two of them but they fought back and ever since they have been chasing after them soiling any of their plans. The women invite the Fort Group to move to their flat, upon arriving to a luxurious building they come across two Remexi , they engage in a fight with them; their armour blocks off most of the shots and their "Hexagon Guns" have to charge up by spinning once before shooting. While moving around them Nuno notices weak spots in the back of their armour, he runs up to them and stabs them each twice before being slammed with a Hexagon, sending him across the entrance hall. The group shoots at the weak spots over and over until the Remexi fall dead, they take their Hexagon guns. They make it to the apartment and all go to sleep. * The Captive Group wakes up early in the morning after they hear muffled screams and realise Ella, Max and Gabrielle are being dragged away by some aliens that are unarmed. While the group discusses what to do Africa gets extremely angry and decides to attack the alien dragging Gabrielle away. The other strippers proceed to flip over a mattress inside the tent to reveal a series of blunt weapons they had gathered. Ella struggles in the alien's grasp slowing it down. Meanwhile Max is being dragged to the outskirts of the camp. LeQuisha who had previously been hiding in the tent trying not to be noticed proceeds to grab a crowbar and proceeds to hand blunt weapons to the others. John gets his hands on a baseball bat. She then disappears for a moment and sneaks behind an armed alien and impales it with the crowbar and proceeds to steal it's Hexagon gun. * The strippers start beating up the alien that is dragging away Gabrielle. LeQuisha starts firing randomly around the camp causing chaos. Ella stabs the alien with her earrings. Lucia attempts to save Ella but the stick she uses to attack the alien breaks in half. While the alien dragging Ella is distracted from the chaos caused by LeQuisha she proceeds to shoot it dead and frees Ella. The Captive Group realises that the aliens have dragged Max out of the camp and are dragging him through the forest towards an aircraft. An alien hiding behind a building shoots at LeQuisha. She rolls to evade the shot breaking one of her ribs in the process. Ella asks LeQuisha if she is okay, she ignored Ella and shoots the alien. * The aliens drag Max to an aircraft and locked in a cell with other people. Meanwhile LeQuisha searches for a way to escape the concentration camp. The group breaks into the cable car station. They start searching for a working vehicle as the aircraft with Max inside flies away, it however drops into the centre of the camp a blue sphere that is slowly turning black while producing a beeping noise. Ella thinks the sphere may release sleeping gas so she covers her mouth. LeQuisha gets hold of the Hexagon of the second armed alien she murdered. LeQuisha attempts to hot-wire a cable car but fails to do so. The group panics but then Ella points out that Thomas probably knows how to hot-wire a cable car. The group makes him do so, he effectively manages to hot-wire the cable car. * The seven remaining members of the Captive Group, the five strippers and Oliver get on the cable-car. They however notice that the recommended limit of people are ten. LeQuisha proceeds to push Nicholas and Oliver out. John leaves the cable car by his own decision. The group decides to start the cable car meanwhile John starts sabotaging the controls from the cable car station so it breaks half the way through. As the cable car starts working and descending LeQuisha shoots John's leg. * It is proven that John's sabotage worked as the cable car stops halfway. Meanwhile John, Oliver and Nicholas start climbing down the mountain's cliff. Mikey starts inspecting the cable car trying to find a way to fix it, Wesley tries helping him, however Ella pushes Wesley away and tries helping him herself. They discover a trap door in the roof. Mikey climbs to the roof and starts pulling the cables manually causing the cable car to move slowly down the wire. LeQuisha and the strippers climb up to the roof and use their belts to zip-line down the wire. LeQuisha struggles due to her age as her hands start to slip. * Mikey attaches his belt to the safest cable and continues pulling the wire, making the cart descend faster. Wesley also zip-lines down the wire after securing his hands and arms into the belt. Lucia let's go of her belt and falls to her death. Shortly after arriving to the second mountain LeQuisha also falls and crashes through the tree canopy into the floor, covering herself in scratches and bruises. * Meanwhile John nearly falls to his death due to his injured leg, Oliver and Nicholas help him up, in the process Oliver also slips and falls to his death, the two remaining then take a longer but safer path down the mountain after they have to choose between that or a short dangerous one. Wesley and the four remaining strippers arrive to the station in the second mountain. Wesley runs to LeQuisha and takes her to the station. As the bomb is about to explode, Mikey manages to pull the cable car into the area of the second mountain. Nicholas and John continue climbing down the mountain. * Shortly after Mikey climbs back in the cable car, the blue sphere turns pitch black and explodes massively, destroying the cable car station at Sugarloaf Mountain. The cables holding the cable car break and the cable car falls to the ground, falling five metres. The cable car however absorbs most of the damage and Ella, Thomas and Mikey are barely bruised by the fall. Meanwhile the explosion makes a set of large boulders fall down the mountain and crush John and Nicholas to death. The Captive Group all regroup at the second cable car station. LeQuisha tries to go into the forest to retrieve Lucia's body, in hopes that she survived the fall, however the group notice that she has been impaled by a tree in the distance. After LeQuisha labels this "a little scratch" vultures arrive and start feeding on the corpse. * The Captive Group are faced between two options, either taking another cable car to go back to ground level or go down a path that leads into the Urca neighbourhood. LeQuisha locks herself with the strippers in a cable car and says she won't allow anybody to enter the cable car until they retrieve Lucia's body. Wesley responds to this by going down the path. Tom, Ella and Mikey go down the path too. LeQuisha decides to rejoin the group with the strippers. While going down the mountain the group hears a buzzing sound. Africa takes the lead as the group discovers a swarm of metallic alien insects. The group starts running down the path as one of the alien insects smashes through Africa's skull, killing her. A bug goes into Mikey's hand and starts eating him from the inside. Mikey quickly picks it and throws it away. Mikey bandages his hand with his shirt's sleeve. * The Captive Group arrives to Urca and takes camp at a school. They gather food and water for a week in the canteen. The group also gathers four medical kits in the nurse's office. LeQuisha uses two to try heal her many injuries, she then treats Mikey's wound with another medical kit. Wesley takes knives from the school kitchen. They set camp at the school. Week 3: * Upon waking up the Fort Group discovers that Edith has baked them cookies. Gavin and Jaylen are still sick. Ingrid proposes going on a supply hunt. They scavenge for supplies in the nearby stores finding that most of the stores have already been fully looted. Emma proposes going south, to Ipanema. Upon going there they find many restaurants, in front one of the restaurants they find a shopping cart filled with canned foot, they steal it but a little boy comes out of the restaurant and demands them to give it back. The boy explains that an alien killed his mother the previous week and that he has been alone ever since, he offers to show them to his camp so they can pick up his remaining supplies. * Nuno distrusts the kid and puts him into handcuffs, upon doing this he ties him up against a pole and tapes his mouth, demanding him to reveal who his gang is, Ahsan points out the boy can't speak since his mouth is taped, Nuno retorts that he can just make eye gestures. They take off the tape, the boy says he is confused, Nuno slaps him and tell him he is lying. Emma tells Nuno to calm down, pointing out that he is just a little kid, Ahsan get's a g un and aims it a the kid's feet. Upon Emma complaining once again about how they are treating the twelve year old they free him, the boy runs away. * Inside the school, the Captive Group hears footsteps, LeQuisha orders all the strippers to gather behind her, only Cascada agrees to this. The group spots a Remexi near a classroom, LeQuisha orders Wesley to kill it with his knife, Wesley responds this by giving LeQuisha the knife so she goes to kill it herself. Wesley, Cascada and LeQuisha are spotted by the Remexi, it starts shooting at them, a second alien comes out of the classroom and also starts attacking the trio. After not being to shoot at them directly, LeQuisha shoots at the ceiling, making it collapse, not being sure wether they killed the aliens with the falling debris the Captive Group flees to school as fast as they can. * The Captive group start running through a park to get to the Engineering School across of them, they notice that they are being sniped by aliens that are in the windows of the building they just fled. The group manages to get to the other school intact by taking cover behind whatever they could find in their way, they start looting the building for anything they could find. LeQuisha tries punching a vending machine so it would open, this fails so her and the strippers take off their heels and break the glass open with them. Several men interrupt this, they are all armed. After finding out that the group came from the alien camp they force them to put their hands up and line against the wall, with the intent of killing them all. As the man leading the group shoots several warning shots as the group contradicts him, Cascada runs up to him and stabs him in the jaw, killing him. The group engage in a fight with the three remaining men, LeQuisha barrel rolls and breaks some ribs in the process. Tom is killed in the process, Ella kills the man who killed Tom. Wesley and Ella treat each other's wounds. The group decides to barricade themselves inside a school yet again. Week 4: * Overnight Gavin dies from illness. The Fort Group, except Purry who stays behind at the flat, considers heading north to a hospital to gather medical supplies, they instead go check the restaurant where they met the boy, they find that the shopping cart with canned goods in it is gone. They take Jaylen to the hospital, where they find Remexi patrols. The Fort Group discovers their patrol pattern and manages to sneak into the reception through a staff door, they close the door behind them. Upon hearing some footsteps the group hides behind a desk, they shoot with a Hexagon at the Remexi who comes into the room, killing it. They go into a doctor's office and gather some painkillers they use on Jaylen, they see an alien coming down a flight of stairs, they shoot at it. Upon this happening Jaylen collapses to the ground, he is having a heart attack, soon after he dies. Ahsan strips Jaylen from his military clothes. They go up the stairs and engage in a fight with several Remexi. After having killed all the Remexi they take their weapons. * The Fort Group decides to leave the hospital, they come across a group of people upon leaving, amongst the group of people there is the little boy they met the previous week. Max comes out a fire exit, having been inside the hospital for two weeks being semi-brainwashed, he joins the group of eleven people outside the hospital. Nuno goes up to hug Max, but Max and all the other people suddenly pull out knives and get ready to attack the Fort Group. The Fort Group shoots Max, killing him, soon after everybody but the little boy, who starts running with his knife towards Nuno, Ingrid shoots the boy in the head. Nuno proceeds to kick and shoot Max's corpse over and over, yelling at it. While heading back to the flat they see that aliens come out of the hospital and start dragging the corpses back inside, they also see a taller and more intimidating alien supervising them, one of the women was actually not killed and get's up, the supervising alien grabs a sword and decapitates her. They head back to the flat and meet up with Purry, they use painkillers and bandages they had gathered on each other to treat the wounds they had obtained in the fight. * Between the weeks, the Captive Group's area has become heavily patrolled by the Remexi. They also lack food and water and are starting to feel the effects, LeQuisha also is in pain from her broken ribs. LeQuisha, Cascada, Gabrielle and Azucar escape to the forest behind the school. LeQuisha and the strippers are spotted and attacked by aliens, the remaining members of the Captive Group also make their way out. The group rejoins LeQuisha and they all make a run to the beach where they get to a sailing school. They reach the boats but see the sails are missing, stored away in a small warehouse across the beach, LeQuisha sends everybody else for the sails and motors. The group then pushes a motorboat into the water and flee into the sea, they pass the night in the sea. Week 5: * The Fort Group are woken up by Ingrid who has a charged shotgun with her, she tells them they have been found by the aliens, who'd followed them to the hotel the previous night. They run to the fire escape, hearing footsteps down the hallway, after escaping the building the group heads to Ipanema once again, they go up a hill and see a boat in the sea being attacked by floating Bio-Tanks nearby Copacabana Fort. * The Captive Group's motorboat has been dragged by the sea current south, near Copacabana, they are also running low on gas. They are also starving since they hadn't had a proper meal in days. Azucar has also been feeling sea sick after being forced to stay in the boat together with the rest to avoid aliens. They are near Copacabana Fort and soon enough get attacked by the Bio-Tanks that are floating around the base, Azucar passes out due to being exposed to the sun for so long. Wesley and Ella start paddling the boat away from the Fort and into the beach, they see the hotel in which the Fort Group had been staying at being raided by aliens. * The group goes into a favela area and start raiding crummy houses as they run away, obtaining several guns in the process, they eventually reach a house in which they find Racoon from the Gang they'd fought in Week 2 sleeping inside, a big pile of supplies in the centre of the room. They kill Racoon and start taking all the supplies, but soon enough they are surprised by Tiger, who shoots his machine gun at Emma, killing her. The group is shocked when Wolf sneaks behinds Tiger and shoots him in the head, officially abandoning the Gang and joining the Fort Group. * The Captive Group wanders into the favelas and hear the mayhem going on, they climb into a roof and spy on them. * Fox and Hound soon enough arrive and start attacking at the Fort Group, cornered inside a single-room house, however from the roof across the street a Hexagon is blasted, shooting off Hound's head, in the chaos Fox disappears. It is revealed that the Captive Group killed Hound, the two groups soon enough meet up and merge together. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark